


Pull the trigger, baby.

by YariChan



Series: The Walking Dead!ABOverse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha Maggie, Alpha Michonne, Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Andrea, Breastfeeding, Carl is the best big bro, Carl is very sad, Enid is definetly Glenn and Maggie adopted daughter sorry i dont make the rules, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, It's mostly canon but I want my favs to live im so sorry, Low-key asshole, M/M, Negan is kind of nice, No betas we die like heroes, Omega Carl, Omega Daryl, Omega Glenn, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Probably very OoC dont hate me, Protective Carl Grimes, She may be gay for Enid too, Sophia is the best girl, The Author Regrets Nothing, They just want quiet and peace, but whoops, tbh im scared about posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Alexandria is finally safe, they've kill all the walkers and taken back the town.Rick just want to keep them all safe and take care of his family and mate, Maggie is dealing with being pregnant in the middle of the apocalypse, Carl has a lot of issues and who the hell is that guy with Daryl at the gates?





	Pull the trigger, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I've just literally watch the first five seasons in like a week and now I've a lot of hype. I'm in the middle of season 6 atm but since this is an "old" show I know almost everything that's gonna happen this season so, here I am. 
> 
> English it's not my frist lenguage so if you see any big mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them!
> 
> Enjoy my shitty writing.

Rick woke up very early that morning. There wasn’t even a bit of light yet, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again so, carefully not to disturb his mate, he got up from the bed.

He decided to check up on his kids. Now that they had a proper home Judith and Carl didn’t have to share a room, and Rick was sure that the young omega really appreciated having some actual privacy after too fucking much time.

He reached Carl’s door and stood out there for a second, listening to the soft snores that came from the inside, even on the outside he could smell the soft scent of his son. At first Rick thought that his boy will just be a beta, after all he was very over the usual age to present when he did. Herschel had call him a late bloomer, being the stressful type of living they had the culprit.  

In front of Carl’s room there were Judith’s. Rick slowly opened the door to find his sweet girl all tangled on the sheets. He let a soft giggle before tucking her properly again. Rick kissed her forehead and left the room not closing the door on his way out.

The last room he went into was just next to him and Daryl’s room. It just had a small dresser, a rocking chair and a crib in the middle. Luckily for them Judith was big enough to sleep in a bed just a few weeks before this little thing came into their lives. Her name was Lillian, Carl had named her same as Judith, and Daryl had really liked the name so it was settled. Rick was about to leave the room when the baby started to get fuzzy. He checked her diaper and it was still dry, she was probably very hungry.

Rick returned to his room. He would have to wake Daryl and that was something he wasn’t really fond of. When they were all on the run the omega didn’t tend to sleep that much, and now Daryl didn’t let an opportunity to just lay down and rest pass. He still went on supply runs almost every day, and they weren’t getting any younger, maybe that was one of the reasons. Gently bouncing the baby in his arms Rick entered their room and sit on the bed. He put Lillian down on Daryl’s chest and the omega, almost instantly, wrapped his arms around his pup.

“Would you wake daddy for me, sweetheart?” Rick lay on his side, watching his daughter grabs Daryl’s hair. However, Lillian started to get fuzzy once again, her little hiccups woke up Daryl very quick.

“Good morning, to you too, brat.” Daryl hoarse voice filled the room. He rested his back on the wall and hugged his little pup against his chest.

Rick loved to watch his daughter feed from his mate but when Lillian was secured in her daddy’s arms he stood up, not before giving Daryl a kiss on his forehead though, and went down to the kitchen to start with breakfast. It was still very early but Glenn and Daryl were supposed to meet for a supply run first thing in the morning, and he didn’t want his mate to go with an empty stomach or a too basic breakfast. Now that they have almost everything they needed they would never starve again. He took out some eggs and turned on the stove, that would do nice enough.

Just as he finished seasoning the soon to be omelet Daryl’s arms wrapped around his middle. Rick felt his mate head resting on his back.

“Is she sleep again?” He asked, pouring the mix into the hot pan.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“When are you meeting up with Glenn, exactly?” Rick flipped the omelet over, looking over his shoulder to look at Daryl.

“An hour or so.” He gave his mate a quick kiss on the lips and retreat back to the table. “Why?”

“I was thinking that maybe you should take Carl too. He’s been inside too much lately.” He grabbed a plate to set the food and took it to the table. “What do you think?” He finally passed Daryl some cutlery and sit next to him.

“It’s fine for me, never been a problem having him with us.”

Rick nodded a few times before getting off the table, might as well try to go and convince Carl to go with Glenn and Daryl. He went to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. The boy would probably be still sleeping. He didn’t like to intrude into his son room like that but what else could he do. He opened the door and looked at the bed, where Carl has wrapped himself in the blanket, his son was literally a blanket burrito now. He couldn’t control his laugh while he walked to pulled the curtains of the room open. Rick went back to the bed and sat on it.

“Hey Carl, wake up.” Rick shook the boy’s shoulder for a few seconds, getting no answer at all. “Come on son, wake up.”

Rick waited several minutes before grabbing the blankets and taking them away from his son. Carl woke up, scared at first. Carl began to emanate a strong scent of discomfort within seconds, he didn’t like to be waken up so roughly.

“What?” He stared back at his dad with his eye, he was kind of mad at him and the alpha could smell that anger with no problem.

“Glenn and Daryl are going out on a supply run, go with them.”

“No, thanks. I’ll stay and watch the girls.” Carl tried to grab the blanket again, but his father threw it on the floor. “Dad, what are you doing?”

“You haven’t been out in a while Carl, it will do you good. Maybe there’s a comic store in the town they’re visiting today or something.”

“I was literally out yesterday.”

“Yes, to Sophia’s four houses down the street.” Rick watched his son shrug. “I mean going outside the gates, you used to join Daryl on things like this.”

“Someone has to watch Judith and Lillian, dad. Yesterday you said you have much to do today.” Carl leaned into the wall behind his bed, looking at his father and wishing for him to just go away.

“I’m sure Carol and Sophia would love to take care of them, or even Andrea.”

“Dad, I’m not going, and this is my final answer.”

Rick sighed and rose from the bed. “At least now that you’re awake come down and say goodbye to him.”

Carl nodded. It’s was pretty early but at least he could take advantage of it and make the most of his day. He could take Judith and Lillian for a walk if the day was good enough, maybe brought Sophia and Enid along too, even Ron if he promised not to be a dick.

He walked to a drawer and took a small bottle of pills, they were suppressant he was supposed to take every day. He stared at the bottle for quite a bit, they were just a few pills left, and that wasn’t something nice at all. Carl took one pill with a sip of water and made a mental reminder of telling Daryl he was down of them, maybe the older omega had a secret stash or something. Or he could find some more on his run today. He left his room, still in his pajama just to find little Judith walking down the hall. Carl picked his sister up, making her giggle and kissed her forehead. He went downstairs just in time. Daryl was adjusting his crossbow on his back and Rick leaned to kiss him one last time.

“Be careful, ok?” Rick whispered on his ear.

“Yeah, don’t worry I’m tough as nail.” Answered Daryl. “Look who’s up. Sorry your old man woke you, pup.”

“I’m not a pup.” Carl approached Daryl because Judith wanted to be held by the older omega. “By the way, if you see any pharmacies on the run could you look for some more suppressants? I’m almost out of them.”

“Had that in my mind already, I don’t have that many too.” Daryl left a kiss on Judith cheek before giving her back to her father. “Ask Denisse if she had anything in the storage just in case. Later.”

“I’m going to do the watch in the south gate, ok? If you need something you know where I am.” Rick told Carl, loading his gun and tucking it in its pants. “There’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

Carl spent the rest of the morning trying to feed Judith who was going through a picky eater phase, and this would be perfectly fine for any other time but they were in a damn apocalypse they couldn’t afford being picky with their food. Around mid-day he decided to go out for a walk with his sisters. He put Lillian on the trolley he used to carry Judith in and grabbed some food to brought to his dad. But of course, he first made a stop in Carol’s house, where the kind omega spent too much time just bouncing Lillian on her arms. Finally, Sophia was ready and they could go. Sophia wanted to stop by Maggie’s place, since Enid was officially living with her and Glenn now, and invite the alpha to come along. Enid was a bit reluctant at first, but nobody could ever say no to Sophia’s big puppy eyes.

They reached the south gate, there were a decent number of watchers in there, even though they hadn’t been attacked by a herd of walkers as big as the last one in months. His father didn’t want to take any risks. Carl left Judith and Lillian with the girls and climbed up the stairs of the gate to get to his father. Rick was talking to Abraham. If you asked Carl about him he would tell you that he was extremely sure that if you searched the word -Alpha- on the internet, if the internet were still a thing, a picture of the man would pop-up. He was big, sturdy with muscles for days and with a very strong scent. He was also dating that strange Eugene dude, hi gave Carl, and most of the town, the creeps.  He handled a turkey sandwich to his father and made his way back to the girls.  

Near Enid’s house there was a tree that they, with Glenn’s help, had turned into a nice swing, and Judith loved to spend her time there, and Sophia loved to push her so, it was a win-win situation. While Sophia played with Judith, Carl and Enid just read some old comics. Lillian woke up from her mid-day nap crying her lungs out, she was hungry again. Carl took a thermo out of her baby bag and filled a bottle with the formula. Daryl usually breastfeed her, but when he wasn’t around they had to stick with the formula, even thought Lillian wasn’t a big fan of it. Carl started to feed his sister, with a small smile on his face. Enid watched him, with a playful grin on her face.

“Look at you, you’re a natural mother.” Enid joked, looking back to her comic book.

“Very funny, Enid. You think that joke all by yourself?” Carl walked around, with Lillian on his arms, trying to get her to finish the full bottle, but she wasn’t up for it. “Come on Lillian, Daryl is not around to fee you, you have to eat.”

“How come you call him by his name? Your sister calls him daddy.” Enid left the comic on the floor, hugging his knees, she was now looking at Carl with curiosity.

“I don’t know, I’ve just never done it. That’s it.” Lillian didn’t want anything more to do with the formula so Carl just put the bottle away in the baby bag and sat on the floor with Lillian resting on his lap. “I guess that’s because I wasn’t actually raised by him, like Judith and Lillian.”

“Could make sense I guess… Heard Glenn and Daryl went outside the gates today.” Said Enid, tickling Lillian’s tummy. “Wish I could’ve gone with them.”

“My dad told me to, but I just couldn’t.”

“What? Why not?” The young alpha looked at Carl like he had grown up another head.

“I had to take care of my sisters.”

“Yeah, that’s bullshit and you know it. You could have let them with Carol and Sophia, even with Maggie.”

“Maggie can’t take care of a three years old and a baby. She’s almost having a baby herself.” The boy went back to his feet, leaving Lillian on the trolley again.

“That’s even more bullshit, Carl.” She stood up, looking at him eye to eye. “Why didn’t you go out with them?”

“Judith come on, we’re going home.” The omega ignored Enid’s question.

Carl was a very lucky brother, Judith just waved goodbye to Sophia and Enid and went to grab his brother hand. Carl didn’t want to talk about how he felt, because we would ended up crying again, like he did every night when it was time to change the bandage on his eye. He was useless now, couldn’t even fire a gun properly. What use he had now except for taking care of the kids? He had tried really hard. One evening his father and Daryl had taken the girls to Carol’s house and they had gone to god knows where. His gun was still hide in his room and he has tried to take down some cans in his backyard, it was kind of reckless for him to do that, after all not even a single bullet went to the cans. Carl could feel the tears wanting to come out his eye, but he couldn’t just cry in front of Judith. He had to be strong for his family.

“We’ll play some more at home before bath time, ok?” He whispered to his little sister.

“Ok!” Judith said, with a very big smile on her face.

Once they reached home Judith asked Carl for some food. The boy let her sleeping baby sister in the trolley and went into the kitchen to fine some kind of snack for his other sister. “Will some crackers doo, Judith?”

“Yes, thank you. Carl!” Judith started to eat the crackers. Carl poured her a glass of water. Judith was the politest kid he had ever met. Luckily it would stay that way.

When Judith finished eating Carl took her and sat with her on the living room floor. There were a few children books lying around the coffee table. His father and him were teaching her to read and write, just like his mom did with him on those first years of that stupid madness.

The sun was starting to set behind the mountains when a great commotion could be hear around all the quiet town. Everyone run from their homes to check what was happening. Daryl and Glenn had returned, but hey weren’t alone. A decent herd of walkers had followed their truck and now most town people were slicing their heads for that. Carl covered Judith eyes, he didn’t want her having to witness the cruel world she was living in just yet.  The last walker went down. Rick hugged Daryl, both of them getting even more dirtier. Maggie was kissing Glenn like if they were no tomorrow. Carl pulled the trolley and his sister toward their parents and Judith threw herself into Daryl’s arms. Apparently, she didn’t mind the blood or the horrible smell. Everything was just like it was supposed to be, but then Carl eye spotted a unknow person just a few feet away from the townspeople.

“Who’s that?” Carl asked, looking at the stranger, was he carrying a baseball bat? Was barbed wire?

Glenn walked to him and put a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. “This is Negan. We found him in the town we visited today. His whole group was killed by walkers.”

“Is he trustworthy?” Olivia said, looking at the man’s weapon. She wasn’t the only one that didn’t look convinced at all.

“If I wanted to kill anybody I would have done that already.” Talked Negan for the first time.

The man was now near the group and Carl could smell him as clear as a day. That man was an alpha, and a very nice smelling one. On top of that the alpha was fucking handsome. Carl felt his cheeks warmed up.

“I’ll get him into one of the empty houses for now. Tomorrow we talk all of this.” Morgan offered his help.

“Yes please, right now I just want to take a bath.” Daryl said, letting Judith go to his father arms.

“I never though you will say that, pookie.” Carol comment made all their closest friends laugh.

Daryl didn’t say anything else, he just ran to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Now her clothes were all bloody too. Daryl got away before anything else could happen to him. Rick just stood there, laughing. It was nice to see how much Daryl had changed, he was now happy.

Just a few minutes later everyone begin to returned to theirs homes. Glenn pass by him, talking to the new member of their community. Carl had to look at him with his eye. What he wasn’t expecting was for Negan to look at him too, with a strange smug on his face. Just when they were about to get into a house Negan turned back for a second a winked to Carl, and in that exact moment Carl realized how fucked he were now.


End file.
